Simplify the expression. $8p(-p-5)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${8p}$ $ = ({8p} \times -p) + ({8p} \times -5)$ $ = (-8p^{2}) + (-40p)$ $ = -8p^{2} - 40p$